nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin Monk M(11),Ro(11),Asn(8)
(by SLoTH_tobi) This build is one that is designed to be a stealthy killer Summary DEX is the most important attribute (for AB, AC), followed by INT (for DMG) and WIS (for AC). CON is useful for HP. STR and CHA are dump stats really (STR lets you carry more). Pros *Flurry of blows *10d6 sneak attack with... *HIPS!!! *Meaning high damage output potential *Med-High AC *AC pumped by DEX and WIS *Epic Dodge *No XP penalty (with any race!) *Heaps of Skill points (287 = 8.5 maxed skills!) Cons *Low HP *Relatively low AB Build Explanation This is a dual wielding Kama build. It relies on using Sneak damage instead of raw other types of damage. Similar to the Kama-no-Kaze, but uses Rogue levels instead of fighter. It has a possible higher damage output, but lower AB. One great thing about this build is it can hurt an opponent even when disarmed! Making it a very flexible warrior. Sneak Attack Damage This build is based on sneak attack, and with HIPS, it gets a very large bonus to sneak. The build doesn't have Epic Precision, but this can be fixed by replacing either Combat Insight or Expose Weakness (Combat Insight would be the best to replace, as you're only loosing at maximum +7 damage, which is nothing compared to 10d6 or 5d6 Sneak). Normal Kamas no stat bonuses: Attacks: 2 x (5 from BAB + 2 Greater Flurry) = 14 AB: 22 + 13 DEX + 1 Focus - 2 Dual = 34 DMG/hit: 1d6 base + 3 INT + 10d6 sneak = 41.5 AC: 10 base + 8 DEX + 3 WIS + 1 Luck + 2 Tumble +2 Monk = 26 Kama +8's: Attacks: 14 AB: 34 + 8 = 42 DMG/hit: 41.5 + 8 = 49.5 AC: 26 Kama +8's, +8 INT, DEX, WIS items: Attacks: 14 AB: 42 + 4 = 46 DMG/hit: 49.5 + 4 = 53.5 AC: 26 + 4 + 4 = 34 Adding the usual equiptment: Sun Soul Boots: +5 Dodge AC Amulet of Nat. Armor: +5 Nat. AC Bracers of Armor: +10 Armor AC Cloak/Ring: +8 Deflection AC This brings our final stats to: Attacks: 14 AB: 46 DMG/hit: 53.5 AC: 34 + 5 + 5 + 10 + 8 = 62 You also have full UMD capabilities at your disposal, so having haste and other usable items/scrolls is also an option. With Haste: Attacks: 14 + 2 = 16 AB: 46 DMG/hit: 53.5 AC: 62 + 1 = 63 Note: if you lose your Kama's from Disarm, you can steal them back with Slight of Hand (which you have maxed of course). If you don't have your Kama's, your AB drops by 6 (+2 for no dual wield, removal of +8 Kama) but your DMG/hit goes up by +1/2 (small/med) as you're a unarmed Monk. That's still pretty good. Note 2: you have the option of turning on Combat Expertise while out of Stealth, this will give you another +3 AC. Not bad really. The way to play this in battle is: #HIPS #Attack #Expose Weakness repeatedly until you can... #Repeat from 1. :-) Just for fun, if every hit counts, then this is an average output of: 16 * 53.5 = 664 and maximum output of: 16 * (53.5 + 3.5 * 11) = 1,472 Ouch!!! Skills You have 287 skill point available, so do what you want with them! There is a lot of synergy with the 3 classes used, so it's not to hard to figure out. My suggestion is: *Tumble: 30 - for +3 AC *Spellcraft: 15 (30 skill points) - for +3 saves *Move silently / Hide: 33 - so you can use your stealth! *Slight of Hand: 33 - get your kama's back after disarm *Spot / Listen: 33 - avoid feint, detect stealthed people :-) *UMD: 30 - a bit of an overkill, but you can now use anything magical. This leaves you with 32 points remaining. If you're playing the OC or whatever, then put it into Bluff/Diplomacy/Intimidate (Diplomacy has best synergy). Class Explanation Here I summarise why I chose the classes. Monk (11): * Greater Flurry * WIS AC bonus (and +2 Natural from Monk 10) Rogue (11): * 6d6 Sneak Attack * Defensive Roll (pre-req for Epic Dodge) Assassin (8): * HIPS * 4d6 Death Attack Character Progression Table Category:Character builds Category:Dual Wielding Character builds Category:Unarmed Melee Character builds